Ditto
by xakuroku-is-my-lifex
Summary: Roxas is tired of saying I love you and getting Ditto in return. Will Axel be his normal self again? possibly OOC, and with a lime. Trilogy together with The Rain and Choices. Review please. .


Hey! I know some of you don't want a trilogy, but I just can't hold it any longer! But, someone did say they wanted me to. By the way if there's a lemon you're looking for, it isn't here. Again I say but; _but_ there will be slight limes because I know that you want that you dirty little AkuRoku lovers! Also, it's a small fluff that's not as long as the others...:'(

If you flame so be it, but I have two simple words for you meanies. Screw you. Characters aren't mine, but the plot and Destroyers are.

**Ditto**

"I- I l ... love you Ax- Axel!" I panted. We had just made love for the third time that night, causing my poor butt to ache.

"Ditto." Breathed Axel holding me close. I frowned inwardly. Ever since we had been making love every night, he always said ditto. _Ditto... _I thought curiously _does that even mean the same? Does he still love me like he used to? _

Indeed they had been together for 5 years now, and, apart from becoming more skilful at the sexual mystery, Axel had been a lot less gentle with me. It seemed to be just a good fuck for him now, even when he said he loved me... well, said 'Ditto.'

The thought stung my heart and brought tears to my eyes, but I shook the feeling off turning around.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

The red head looked round in surprise before stating "Of course I do..."

"Then say it."

"What?" he asked, though I knew he had heard perfectly well. "Tell me you love me."

Axel looked away, fidgeting, apparently searching for something. "I love you." I sighed and was about to retort before he pulled out chocolate flavoured condoms and handcuffs.

"Now... let's have some fun..." He growled, taking my hands and pulling them over my head. "Damn you!" I whined "Your just too damn sexy!" Axel smirked and chained me to the back of the bed.

He moved down slightly and put the condom on, preparing to suck me off. "Axel," I squealed "again?"

Axel nodded fervently before moving his mouth up and down. Even though I was worn out with all the sex we had just had, I felt myself get hard immediately. I moaned and ran my fingers through his slightly greasy hair before bucking upwards to urge him on. He was well prepared, so he didn't get smacked in the face. He knew me well now, my turn ons and turn offs, as did I to him.

He slid his tongue up my shaft before continuing. He knew that I loved the tease then the release of his swirling tongue. I felt myself getting nearer climax, and gripping the sheets, I prepared for another ultimate wave of pleasure.

It was strange. I didn't call out his name like I used to. I just gasped out in utter bliss; tensing and feeling the cuffs tighten, before relaxing again. Axel seemed to notice it too, as he asked, "How come you don't scream my name like you used to?"

"I dunno." Axel undid the cuffs and slid the condom of me, which trickled with warm fluids, before huffing and putting everything away. Sweat was beaded on my face, as I felt myself get up with difficulty.

He suddenly turned around angrily and shot "So I'm not as good as I was, then?!"

"What?" I started, shocked. Axel threw on his organisation robe before shouting "Is that why you don't love me?"

I felt the anger rise in me suddenly "It's a bit rich coming from you! How can you say that, when I've said I love more than enough times? All you say is ditto, and that's not the same..." I sighed roughly and also threw on a black robe.

"Well maybe we should just-!" began Axel furiously. But he didn't get to finish his sentence.

About 50 or more dusks had materialized into the room, with one large Destroyer. We moved closer, holding each other by the hand, as though in our own quiet way, we were saying sorry. We both whipped out our weapons, Axel with his chakan, and me with my Bond of Flame.

"I hope you're ready Roxie-Chan..." stated Axel before leaping to attack.

It went as though in slow motion. All the dusks were gone, as we were left with a Destroyer. Axel had used most of his power, so he was quite weak. He slashed at the Destroyer, but missed by inches. The Destroyer gathered up its remaining strength and lunged at him. I dove in the way just in time, taking the full blow before slashing at the Destroyer's side. It sunk to its knees before disintegrating.

They both lay on the ground for a while, unconscious, before Axel slowly raised himself onto his hands and knees. "Uhhh..." I whimpered from the floor.

"Roxas!!" Screamed Axel, crawling over to me. "It'll be alright, I promise! You'll live, we'll be fine, and you know we will!" Roxas dropped his head, with a soft thud, and showed no more signs of life.

"No..." breathed Axel "NO! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! YOU JUST CAN'T!!! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!! I LOVE YOU ROXAS!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!! DON'T LEAVE ME... don't leave me..." he breathed. He shut his eyes and felt a small tear wend its way down his cheek.

He heard a small cough and looked around, startled. "Roxas??" I blinked and looked up at him and raised a hand to his face. He grasped my hand with his own before saying "It's alright now... It's all fine..." The shock didn't really leave him; otherwise he'd be screaming around the room that his love was alive. "I love you..." he finished smiling at me.

I blinked and looked into his eyes before laughing slightly, and stating "Ditto."

There we are, the end! I know what you're thinking. It went way too fast. I kinda think that too, and if you really want I can make a remake, and delete this one. Anyway, up to you. Please review. AkuRoku rocks!!! .!


End file.
